Myrtle before she moaned
by Tikvah Ariel
Summary: Moaning Myrtle, a character we see so much yet know nothing about. Read about her life before her unlikely death. COMPLETED
1. Welcome to Hogwarts Myrtle

**Authors Note**: This was a quick story that I did while my beta was gone. If you want me to continue it please say so in a reveiw. Thanks!

!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&

Myrtle Malcoms was extremely excited. She had just been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one was sure if she would get in, her mom was a muggle and she had not shown signs of magic at all. So when that owl came it was a joyful day.

Myrtle was a plump eleven-year old girl with limp hair and a dreadful case of pimples. Along with these features she also had horn-rimmed glasses. She was however very excited to go to this new school. No one at her old school had liked her much and most of them made fun of her. She was, understandably, very excited about meeting new people. Her parents had gotten her all the school supplies and a very pretty cat. The cat had beautiful dust colored fur and Myrtle suspected it was part kneazle.

Very soon it was time for her to get on to the train. The Malcoms were excited and gave her a hug before she got on the train. Excitedly she made her way to an empty compartment where there was only one boy sitting there. Timidly she approached him.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could sit here." He smiled at her and helped her put away her trunk. She gratefully returned the smile and went to sit down. Once comfortable she started up a conversation.

"Hi, I'm Myrtle Malcom!"

"Hello Myrtle, my name is-"

Myrtle did not find out what his name was for at that precise moment another student burst in. Shooting Myrtle evil looks she sat down in the lap of the boy.

Glaring at Myrtle she put on a sickening voice, "Rodger, who is this?"

"This is Myrtle. Myrtle this is my girlfriend, Olive Hornby."

Leaving the two alone Myrtle went in search of another compartment not wanting to be near that horrible girl who was already on her bad side.

Soon the train pulled into the station and the first years followed a tiny man who told them to get into the boats. Myrtle ending up sitting with one boy and two other girls who were shamelessly flirting with him. Rolling her eyes Myrtle entered the castle. The year was not off to a great start. A prim looking girl stood next to Myrtle.

"Hello, I am Minerva McGonagall."

"Myrtle Malcoms."

With those curt introductions the first years walked into the great hall amazed at its beauty.


	2. The new school year

The great hall was amazing. Candles floated from the ceiling and the ceiling itself was gorgeous. Myrtle was astounded at its beauty. After the initial shock she went back to worrying about her sorting. She had no idea of what house she could possibly be in.

A friendly looking wizard stood by a stool with a large and ugly hat on it.

It opened its brim and began to sing. Now that the hat had told her about the houses she was more concerned then ever. Soon the sorting began.

Hornby, Olive was sorted into Slytherin as was her boyfriend Gahlert, Rodger. Finally Malcoms, Myrtle was called.

When the sorting hat was placed on her head it began to talk to her. Myrtle relaxed, the sorting hat thought she had a lot of great qualities.

Hmm, you are an interesting one. I must say that your fate has been decided and I doubt you will enjoy it. What is that, anger all ready? Perhaps Slytherin, no, that will not do. Ah, I know. GRYFFINDOR!

Happily Myrtle made her way over to the Gryffindor table where Minerva joined her shortly. An old man then stood up. "Greetings my joyous students! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I would like you to note that the forbidden forest is indeed forbidden and Mr. Gontall has posted a list outside his office of forbidden items. Now enjoy the feast."

The golden plates were filled with every kind of food imaginable. After eating she and Minerva went up to the dormitories flowing the prefects.

It turns out that they were the only new girl Gryffindors that year. Myrtle sighed happily as she lay back down on her bed.

They had their first class and it was transfiguration. Minerva, or Minnie as Myrtle had started to call her, had managed to excel at this subject. Myrtle unfortunately was not as good.

"I'm sure you'll get it next time."

"Thanks Minnie. On to potions."

It appears that the potion's class went a lot better than transfiguration. Myrtle seemed to like it though Minnie complained of the horrid stench. Their teacher was a nice man named Professor Dancel and seemed oblivious to most of the people around him.

At lunch the two girls started looking at all of the other people. There was one man who seemed rather big.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He may be very big but he is actually very nice. Saved me from a bunch of Slytherian earlier today."

Myrtle nodded and proceeded to look around the great all in awe. A boy at the Slytherin table seemed to notice this and glared at her. Shuddering the sorting hat's words came back into her head.

Your fate has already been decided and I doubt you will enjoy it. She hoped she was not going to die or anything like that.

"I never ever want to leave Hogwarts!" Myrtle declared to Minnie.

Little did Myrtle know how true that was.

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&**

**Authors Note:** I have not stopped writting the forbidden forest. I am merely waiting until my beta gets back to continue it. I like it better then tis one and doubt that this story will exced ten chapters. It seems no one wants to read about poor Myrtle but thanks to my ONE reveiwer.

**da90schic**: Glad you think that this story is cool. Thank you very much for reveiwing.


	3. The first attack

Myrtle did not know what she did to make Olive so spiteful. In her opinion all she had done was shake her boyfriend's hand. Had she realized this was a criminal offense she would have stopped. It wasn't as though she was expected to read minds!

Overall Minnie and she had grown very close. They were walking on their way to charms when they spotted a big crowd of people. When Myrtle turned to Minnie she just shrugged and went to check it out.

That sight was a horrific one to see. A girl who was a Hufflepuff third year was petrified by the big glass windows. Above her a message was written that would haunt many students' minds.

Mudbloods and muggle lovers beware! I will clean this school of your filthy blood! The chamber of secrets is open.

Dumbledore, the transfiguration teacher, came bounding down the steps and looked horror stricken at the message. He immediately called for Headmaster Dippet and all of the other professors. Everyone was told to head to their dorms.

As Minnie and Myrtle walked back to the dorms they voiced the question that was on everybody's mind.

"What is the chamber of secrets?"

Both girls shrugged and went to their room. Myrtle pulled out her diary and Minnie got out her **Hogwarts A History book**. After an hour Myrtle asked Minnie a question that had been plaguing her,

"Minnie, what's a mud-blood?"

Minnie gave her a look and then decided to talk. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat first though before looking Myrtle in the eye.

"A mudblood is one of the worst insults you can give for some one is of muggle heritage. Some people think that in order to succeed you must be a 'pureblooded' or of full wizard parentage. I guess that the chamber of secrets is some way of getting ridding of people like that. Personally I think the notion is ludicrous."

Hugging her best friend tightly she began to play with her hair."You really should wear your hair in a bun, it makes you look absolutely lovely."

**!#$%&!#$%&!#$%&!#$%****&**

Authors Note: Yes this chapter is extremely short. The girl saw the eyes in the mirror. That's why she isn't dead. As to my choice of it being a story where Myrtle and Minerva are friends I thought that she reacted rather strongly to the news in the second book. Perhaps I'm twisting things out of proportion but I rather like the idea. If someone could write a decent Myrtle fic I would be very happy.

Review as always.


	4. Olive is mean

I was worried. The attacks had gotten worse. Now the hospital wing was filled and all of the people in there were muggle-born or muggle loving. The only house that numbers had not dwindled was Slytherian. Of course, most people thought that it was someone from that house who was indeed setting this monster on the people.

Minnie and I had gone down to the library to try to figure it out. WE had sent lots of time there until they made us travel in groups. We never did figure it out.

Olive was getting worse. I talked to Minnie and we both think that there had to be some odd reason that she was picking on me. The only thing we came up with was that she was a Slytherin. All the people in the house seemed out to get me and all the other Gryffindors. It really is quite scary especially with that horror on the loose.

My classes were going fine and I was getting nervous about upcoming exams. The school year would be ending soon. The only class I really worried about was transfiguration. Minnie had no problem with it but I did. How on earth am I supposed to change things into other things? My science teacher said it was extremely hard to do that and he did not even know about this class! Professor Dumbledore is extremely nice though. He really does care about our education and such. Without hi and Minnie I would have failed.

It was so horrible! Stupid Olive made fun of my glasses. I do not see anything wrong with them and Minnie even said they were cute. I took extra care in my appearance today, I even put my hair in pink-tails. Yet she always finds something wrong. I went to the bathroom to wallow in my misery until Minnie comes to find me. Stupid Olive.

There is a boy in the girl's loo. Honestly, have people no decency. I think I should go and tell him off.

**!#$%&!#$%****&****!#$%&!#$%****&**

Authors Note: It's finished! I know it is not a very good story but hopefully this inspires you to write Myrtle fics because I rather want to read one. A good one. I have only gotten two reviews for this story but that's okay. Both were nice.

Morgana-Alex: I know no one explored these areas. Thats why I'm writting this fic. I have taken this to the end of its path but you should check out my other fic. It's much better.


End file.
